The House of Resolutia
The House of Resolutia is one of the ten original noble families of Romanus. This House is in charge of building temples, collecting tithes and managing the distribution of. They have been honored by the High Priest with the eldest son occupying the position of Arbiter of the Faith. The House of Resolutia owns no lands on Romanus but is given a tenth of the Tithes as a gift. The House of Resolutia is allied with House Marro, Acipit and Stillae with Securing their prosperity and power. The House of Resolutia is currently at odds with House Crassus and House Cestii. They do not agree with the technicality that permitted Julius to become emperor. The Crest Coat of Arms Heater shield with an Eagle and one Scarlet pallet on a black field. Motto “Righteous in duty” House colors Primary: Black and Scarlet Characteristics Loyal, Honest, Stubborn Recent Timeline Before the northern war The House of Resolutia main source of income was rumored to be from back-room deals, and the "acquiring" and training of gladiators. During the northern war The House of Resolutia encouraged the other houses to devote significant resources to the war effort while simultaneously refusing to devote any. They also ferociously argued against the involvement of House Marro and House Acipit on account of their being the sole defenders of the eastern shield-wall. After the northern war The House of Resolutia claimed the Currently The House of Resolutia has Current Family Emperor Resolutia Julius 44 - During the early years of his reign, Julius was content to be guided by his tutor Lucius Annaeus and his Praetorian prefect, Sextus Afranius. As time passed, he started to play a more active and independent role in government and foreign policy. During his early reign Julius sought to remove competition and made High Lord Cestiis Attis his High Marshal, the redoubtable general conducted a successful war and negotiated peace with the Nradian Union. High Lord Cestiis Attis then went on to crush a major revolt in Sapientiae, rumored to have instigated by the mysterious Order of Dust. Julius has recently focused much of his attention on what he deems to be the new cultural life of the empire, ordering theatres built and promoting athletic games. He makes public appearances as an actor, poet, musician, and charioteer. In the eyes of traditionalists, this undermines the dignity and authority of his person, status, and office. His extravagant, empire-wide program of public and private works is funded by a rise in taxes that is much resented by the middle and upper classes. Various plots against his life are regularly revealed and the ringleaders executed. Lady Resolutia Caria 39 - Her first husband was the consul Marcus Vestinus Atticus from whom Halron was borne. Five years afterward she became Julius's 2nd wife. Although witty and scheming, she is far less flamboyant than her predecessor and keeps a rather low profile in the public eye. Children Halron 19 - Stepson and Heir. He attained the rank of High Arbiter at a surprising age of 18. Halron seems more concerned with parties and finding a wife. He is loved by his friends and constantly lectured by them for his foolish ways. He is publicly devout, although Resolutia Julius has been known to express doubts about his son's true faith. He has a wide forehead, weak chin, and light copper hair with misty blue eyes. He wears his hair cut short and lets it grow widely. He often has a smirk in eyes and gestures as if he is thinking of a really good joke or witty comment. He often wears extravagant leather jerkin and bracers. Category:Houses Category:House